


The Girl of her Dreams

by AdmantCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dinner, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Human Nanami Chiaki, Hurt/Comfort, I love soft girls, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Rain, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Shitty Summary, Valentine's Day, Wholesomeness, boob mole, soft stuff, the content i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Sonia has never celebrated Valentine's Day before, and is overjoyed to be spending it with the love of her life. With chocolates and dinner on the table, the two girls have a wonderful night ahead of them - but with Sonia's intense physical attraction to Chiaki, things could take a very different turn on this Valentine's Day night.





	1. Valentines Day

_She moaned again, straining against her bonds as the light, delicate fingers ran across her stomach. She tugged against the ropes that bound her limbs, aching for that sweet release that was little more then a little flick, a gentle caress away. Those torturous hands ran across her breasts, causing her to twitch violently, gasping in pleasure. She had no vision, no idea of what was going on - the thick blindfold obscured everything. She felt hot breath on her neck, light kisses trailing up her body as that soft hand travelled agonisingly slow down her body, towards that aching need._  
_A nibble at her ear made her jerk widely again, the slightest touch down there being enough to finish her. But it never came, that vilanous hand simply dancing around from her hip to thigh to hip to thigh._ __  
  
“P-Please.” She gasped, straining against the tight bonds again. “Please…” A moment of silence, and the blindfold came off, revealing who her devious captor was. Their well-endowed chest that she longed to touch, silky light pink hair she wished to stroke, and uncharcteristc cheeky smile that she needed between her legs.

 _  
_ _“Chiaki…” She moaned._

 

* * *

 

Sonia woke suddenly, drenched in sweat. Her blanket lay on the floor, her pillow tucked against her. It took a few moments before the princess realised she had actually awoken, the memory of the dream she just had still lingering. A dream she had had multiple times in the last week, growing in passion and sensuality each time. Rolling over to glance at her bedside table clock,noting how early it was still, Sonia’s eyes lingered on the photo-frame next to it, smiling gently at the photo of herself and her girlfriend; Sonia was lounging back in a bean-bag chair, her arms wrapped around Chiaki, who was sitting on her lap, deeply focused in some handheld game. Seeing her love there made her think of the recurring dream, the things she had thought of Chiaki doing to her making her feel weak in the legs.

At the very least, it was early enough that she had enough time in the shower to  _relieve_ the urges that had been built from her erotic dreams. The thoughts of Chiaki, touching her in such lewd ways made her showers  _much_ more enjoyable then your normal everyday ones - though she imagined not showering alone would be even more enjoyable.

Yawning quietly as she emerged from the bathroom, clad in little more then a towel, she found herself grinning softly at the date on her calendar - for it was the promised day, the day where young couples all over the world participate in a wide number of courting rituals to prove their passionate love to one another. To overcome trials and tribulations to show exactly how one felt to another.  
At least, that’s what Sonia _thought_ Valentine’s Day was all about.  
  
_“Courting...what?” Akane slobbered at Sonia, halfway through devouring what looked like an entire chicken._  
 _  
“Rituals!” Sonia replied, looking starry-eyed at the gluttonous gymnast across the park bench. “Oh, to think of the vast amount of things I must prepeare for Chiaki and I’s special day…”_  
_Peko and Mikan exchanged worried glances as Sonia continued to rant about her various plans for Valentine’s Day._  
_  
“S-Sonia…” Mikan stuttered, looking a little overwealmed by Sonia radiant personality. “Did… did you have Valentine’s Day in your country?” The blonde princess made a little sad face, that made Mikan jump in worry. “I’m s-sorry for making you sad!” _  
_Sonia giggled a little and shook her head.  
  
“It is fine. But no, we did not celebrate such as esteemed holiday at my homeland.” She smiled at the meek nurse next to her. “So, all of my knowledge of Valentine’s Day comes from much of the media I consumed in my spare time!” Now it was all three of the other girls to exchange worried glances - Sonia’s consumption of J-Dramas and such sappy stuff was legendary among the class. _  
  
_“Sonia.” Peko finally said, locking eyes with Sonia (who was one of the few utterly unaffected by her piercing gaze). “Valentine’s Day isn’t such a momentous event that you think it is.” She tilted her head in response, seemingly confused._  
_  
“What… do you mean?” _ __  
  
“She means.” Akane swallowed what was left of the chicken she was devouring before continuing. “That day ain’t like what you see on TV. People who aren’t nutcases like Teruteru just do boring shit, like go out for dinner and exchange gifts.” The three girls all looked at Sonia, who seemed somewhat crushed by the explanation.  

 

Even with her delusions of grandeur relating to Valentine’s Day shattered, she still looked forward to spending the day with her love, despite not having as much planned as he would've liked. Her biggest frustration of all was that they day had fallen on a Wednesday, so she and Chiaki had class. Having gotten dressed, Sonia grabbed her school things and headed out of the dorm, wanting to get to class early to chat with Peko and Nekomaru, who were always the first to arrive. It was her first time celebrating the day, and she had been anticipating it ever since New Years… but that was before the dreams had started.  
  
Stepping into the cool February air, Sonia glanced back up at the girl’s dorm. Chiaki’s light was on - she’d considering giving her a morning visit, but figured it’d be best to see her at class. As she stolled towards the main building of Hope’s Peak, Sonia descended back into her steamy thoughts. It had been clear as day as soon as the two had began dating four months ago that they were very much in love - Sonia had had partners in romance before, and had some experience, but she had never had felt such a way about someone like Chiaki. She knew the meek girl had never been in any kind of relationship before (excluding her fervent views on someone who seemed to be called ‘Metroid’), and they’d agreed to take things slowly. It had been only the last month that they had started getting more serious, going from a little peck on the cheek to rather intimate makeout sessions.  
  
After one particularly steamy kissing session two weeks ago, the rather pent-up Sonia had asked to take things a step forward with Chiaki, not really thinking about the question. It was almost instantly obvious to her that she was making a mistake; Chiaki inched away from Sonia a little bit, looking apologetic.  
  
“I-I…” She had stuttered, looking more then a little put-off by the question, making Sonia’s heart hurt. “I like… kissing you like this, Sonia… But I don’t…” She looked at her in the eyes, and Sonia already knew it was coming. “...I just don’t think I’m ready.” Sonia had nodded and told her she understood, and she really did. They lay in bed for a while, talking quietly, but Sonia felt a little frustrated that Chiaki wouldn’t tell her _why_ exactly she wasn’t ready. But she wasn’t going to force the issue, or anything. She’d be ready when she was ready.  
  
“Morning, _‘yall”_ Sonia cheerily greeted as she entered homeroom.Just as always, Peko and Nekomaru were seated near the back, discussing one thing or another related to training. The two teenagers smiled and waved as she entered. Before long, Sonia was (as always) assaulting Nekomaru with a barrage of sport-related question, the large man laughing heartily as he happily answered each and every one. Before long, the rest of the class began to filter into the room. Even as she purely spat out question after question, she kept an eye on the door, waiting for the person who was _always_ the last to arrive.  
  
“...Morning.” Chiaki murmured as she stepped into the classroom. A dull chorus of _Morning_ followed her as the rather sleepy class for the morning answered, as Chiaki took her seat and whipped out a 3DS. Sonia felt a chill run down her spine, thinking of her dreams, before Nekomaru knocked her out of her stupor.  
  
“...Now, I have much to teach you about the American style of Football…” Nekomaru continued. “But, class will be commencing any moment, and I find it likely you have much better things to do then listen to one such as I right now!” He laughed heartily again. Peko, who had been silently watching their heated discussion with a smile, tilted her head in Chiaki’s direction.  
  
“Remember, don’t be too foolish. This isn’t a huge event for most people.” Peko’s words were meant to be a little forceful, but that cute little smile was there, since she did have Sonia’s back.  
  
“I thank you, Peko. I look forward to learning more, Nekomaru.” The big man laughed again and waved her off.  
  
And now, it was time for Sonia’s _real_ start for the day. Almost dancing as she stepped across the room (leading to a few snickers from Hiyoko, who was instantly scolded by Mahiru), the young princess knelt down next to her girlfriend, who was utterly captivated by whatever RPG was currently her obsession.  
  
“Chi-aki~!” Sonia half-sang, trying to get her attention. Chiaki’s eyes twitched a little, but her captivation was too strong. Sonia almost giggled to herself - no matter what the day was, Chiaki never changed. “Maybe _this_ will get your attention.” She placed a medium sized box of chocolates on the table, tapping on the hard wood to cement her point. At least, she hoped it got her attention - the special limited edition chocolate shaped like Nintendo (at least hopes it was Nintendo that was the right one - all of Chiaki’s games had such confusing names) characters, ones that Sonia _knew_ Chiaki raved about. Finally, the noises from Chiaki’s handheld ceased as she gazed at the chocolates, that starry-eyed look she got when she was _really_ into something fell over her face.  
  
“These… weren’t cheap, were they.” Chiaki murmured, holding the box in her hands. Sonia flushed a little red, trying to hide the fact that the limited-edition item was _not_ cheap at all.  
  
“N-No, but they weren’t too expensive, I-I think.” She stuttered, her lying clear to just about everyone in the room. Well, except what was likely the world’s biggest airhead. Chiaki gave her one hard stare, which quickly moulded into her normal gentle smile. Sonia’s heart did a back-flip, smiling back at her just as hard.  
  
“...I love them, Sonia. I’m gonna feel bad about eating Yoshi and Donkey Kong, but it’s necessary.” Sonia giggled at the rather insane statement coming from her love’s mouth, but she knelt down and gave her a tender hug all the same.  
  
“This is just as lovely as what I imagined Valentine’s Day would be like.” Sonia whispered to her girlfriend. “Happy Valentine’s day, Chiaki.” Chiaki hugged her back, finally taking her eyes off her gift.  
  
“Mm. It’s.. nice to get a gift like this… from someone special like you.” She murmured into Sonia’s shoulder. “It’s just…” Sonia broke the hug, looking at Chiaki with a concerned expression.  
  
“What’s… What’s wrong?” Chiaki frowned, digging into her bag to find something. Retrieving them, she pulled out three rather-sizeable blocks of dark choclate.  
  
“I was only able to get you some normal chocolate from the store, so it’s not quite as expensive as the one you got-” Her sad words were cut off by Sonia giving a rather noisy shriek, half the heads in the room turning in their direction.  
  
“Oi, keep it down!” Fuyuhiko shouted from the back, Sonia ignoring him utterly.  
  
“Chocolate of this variety is quite rare to obtain in my homeland!” Sonia declared, looking like she was about to drool over the choclate in Chiaki’s hands. “Since our nation does little importing, we mostly only have our own brand of chocolate to feast upon!” She hugged Chiaki again rather roughly, her girlfriend rather amaed that her cheap chocolate made Sonia quite so happy. “You know exactly what to get me, even if you didn’t know it!” Chiaki nodded into Sonia chest, wriggling to escape her grasp.  
  
“Y-Yeah. I had to grab something, and I knew you loved dark chocolate, so…” She fidgeted in her seat a little, blushing a bit from how happy Sonia had gotten. Glancing back up, making sure no one was listening, Chiaki whispered to her girlfriend.  
  
“...I’m glad you loved it. I…" Chiaki shifted in her chair, as if reluctant. "I...I love you Sonia.” Sonia made a disgustingly cute noise and gripped Chiaki again, making several students giggle from the rather affectionate display.  
  
“You’re so adorable, Chiaki.” Sonia delclared quietly. “I love you so!” From nearby, Mikan watched the exchanged with a pure look on her face, glad to see two of her friends so hopelessly attracted to each other.  
  
“You shoulda’ gotten Ibuki chocolate today, Mikaaaaan!” Ibuki fake-cried at the front of the room. Mikan looked apologetically away from the scene to her own girlfriend, flopped over her table.  
  
“B-But, I thought we c-could get something a bit better for you, after school?” She half asked. Ibuki made a loud, dramatic sigh, digging around in her own bag to produce her own chocolate.  
  
“I guess you’re right, Mikan! I can’t argue with someone as cute as you! I’ll just have to eat the chocolate I bought for you myself, and get something else later!” Ibuki made another big sigh, opening one of the bars up.  
  
“W-Wait, let’s not be h-hasty.”

   
Class started soon, and the students were split up into groups of 3 or 4 for some project or another. Unexpectedly, Sonia and Chiaki were working together, joined by Ibuki and Mikan, the last of which was sneakily eating a chocolate bar from her pencil case, her face a mixture of guilt and happiness.  
  
“Seeeeeeee, Mikan? A bit of choclate won’t kill you!” Ibuki grinned at her girlfriend.  
  
“I-I know, but I had a bad experience with chocolate once…” Mikan pouted a little, leading to Ibuki patting her rather heartily on the head.  
  
“What are your esteemed plans for tonight, Ibuki, Mikan?” Mikan perked up at the question, grinning rather passionately.  
  
“O-Oh! Ibuki’s taking me to the m-movies tonight. A n-new animated movie came out t-today that I’ve been looking forward to!” She giggled a little bit, leaning against Ibuki.  
  
“Yeeeah, Ibuki isn’t a huge fan of movies, but Mikan _really_ wants to go, and we never go out to do much.” Ibuki grinned, patting Mikan on the head.  
  
“Oh, that sounds absolutely lovely!” Sonia clapped her hands together, happy her friends were planning such a nice evening. Chiaki nodded as well, scribbling something down on the project they were working on.  
  
“D-Do you two have anything planned, t-tonight?” Mikan stammered. Sonia shook her head, shrugging.  
  
“Alas, no. Most likely a quiet night playing vide-”

“We’re going out to dinner tonight.” Chiaki said shortly, not looking up from her work at all. Sonia did what was basically a double take, staring in surprise at her girlfriend who was still intently doing her work, a hint of red on her cheeks.  
  
“W-We are?” Sonia asked Chiaki, who nodded.  
  
“Mhm. I’m taking us to dinner at that nice Italian place.” Sonia grinned, turning back to her friends who were watching the exchange with some level of humor.  
  
“I take back what I said. Chiaki is taking us to dinner tonight.” Mikan and Ibuki burst out into a fit of giggling, several other classmates leaning over to see what the hell was going on, and the teacher shushing the rowdy girls.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been a while since Sonia had worn anything somewhat fancy, in this case a long midnight blue dress that fell to just above her knees. It was after class, and she was seated in Chiaki’s room, waiting for her girlfriend to change and emerge from the bathroom. She was taking quite a bit longer then one would expect to put on a skirt and a shirt. In that quiet moment, the memories of her recurring dream resurged, notably more potent considering she was in Chiaki’s room at the moment. She tried to throw the lustful thoughts from her mind by knocking gently on the bathroom door to check on her.  
  
“Are you doing okay in there?” Sonia called through the door, Chiaki making a quiet grunt in response to the positive. After a few moments, Chiaki strode out of the bathroom, dressed in a dark green button-up shirt and matching skirt, Sonia instantly pulling her into a hug, as if it was second nature (and in all honesty, it was).  
  
“Ooooh, Chiaki, I can’t stand how nice you look!” Chiaki giggled into her girlfriend’s chest, wrapping her hands around Sonia’s waist.  
  
“We should probably get moving, the reservation is coming up soon.” Sonia giggled a bit as she let go of Chiaki, nodding as she did so.  
  
“Don’t forget your key, I’m not sure the staff are going to keep procuring new ones for you.” Chiaki gave a ‘yeah yeah’ in response and locked the door behind the two, before the young lovers strode hand in hand from the dorms and, soon, out of Hope’s Peak Academy for the restaurant about two blocks away.  
  
“...So, how long did you plan this dinner?” Sonia finally asked, gripping Chiaki’s hand tightly. Chiaki went a little red and avoided her gaze.  
  
“W-Well, it’s always you who takes the first step when we’re together, so I-I thought I’d be the one to, um, put the first step forward.” Sonia smiled at the shorter girl, kissing her gently on the head as they walked. "A-And this is why I only got you the c-cheap chocolate... so I could afford the dinner and um..." She fidgeted nervously, as if she was about to say something she wasn't supposed to. "Y-Yeah, the dinner. I can afford whatever it is you want, so don't worry." Sonia grinned and nodded, rubbing her shoulder lovingly.  
Sonia had to remember that Chiaki didn’t really have any experience in regards to relationships like she had. She was learning everything as it came,  _and_ dealing with someone like Sonia at the same time,  so of course the blond princess was the one to 'lead' the relationship. But even so, the fact she was trying meant to much to Sonia… Even if she didn’t say, she knew how invested Chiaki was in their relationship.  
  
“I was surprised when you mentioned it at class, however!” Sonia continued, a little bit of teasing tone in her voice. “If I didn’t know better, I thought you were trying to compete with Mikan and Ibuki’s date. Chiaki went a bit more scarlet, avoiding her gaze still, pouting cutely.  
  
“Of c-course not, I-I just figured that then would’ve been the best time to surprise you. It’s… nice to share surprises with your friends.”  
  
“Thank you, though.” Sonia murmured, all teasing gone. “Considering my station, no one has ever taken me to dinner like this...I don’t really know how to do it.” Now it was Chiaki’s turn to giggle.  
  
“W-Well, I guess this is a game we can learn together!” The two burst into quiet giggling as they neared the restaurant, Chiaki wrapping her arms around Sonia’s.  
  
“Hey, hey, Sonia.” Chiaki whispered, barely audible, looking happy, yet embarrassed.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I love you. Really.” Sonia burst into a wide smile, stopping a bit before the front doors, Chiaki looking at her feet in nervousness.  
  
“And I love you so, Chiaki. Thank you, so much.” Planting a firm, warm kiss on her lips, Sonia lead the way into the restaurant, for what was to be the beginning of a wonderfully new and different night for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be a fluffy one shot for Valentine's Day, but then I realised, I could probably get a lot more out of the ideas I've got for Sonia and Chiaki.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first section of this story - I'm returning to school next week, so updates may be a little slow, but worry not! I shall hope to have another chapter ready within the week, so stay tuned!


	2. Dinner for Two

The staff were friendly, the decor was lovely, and best of all, Sonia seemed entranced by the entire experience.   
After the two of them were shown to their table, at a lovely little area of the restaurant next to the back windows, they ordered quickly. They chatted for a little bit as they waited, Sonia looking in awe around as she drummed her fingers on the tabletop.   
  
“Do you often come to such businesses as these?” Sonia asked Chiaki, who just shrugged.   
  
“Um, not really. The last time I was at a place like this, I was probably ten. Parents weren’t that happy with me then, I snuck one of my game consoles in and kept playing when I should've been eating…” Sonia shook her and started to giggle, making Chiaki flush red with embarrassment. It wasn’t really meant to be a funny story, but it was fine. As long as Sonia was happy, she was.   
  
When their food was brought to them, one of the most apparent things was the very different ways Sonia and Chiaki ate their meal. Sonia ate her dinner somewhat slowly and almost carefully, as expected of the princess of a foreign country. Chiaki, on the hand, whilst not a messy eater, ate so much faster and with a lot less care placed on how she looked as she did so. This didn’t surprise Sonia whatsoever - when they didn’t eat dinner with their friends in the cafeteria, she usually joined Chiaki for food in her dorm room. Almost always, Chiaki would balance her curated art of gaming with the need to eat, so she normally ate with one hand whilst tapping away on her controller with the other - it was almost… hypnotic to watch, sometimes, impressed as Sonia was. She simply just wanted to eat as fast as possible to focus on her real need.   
  
That wasn’t the case tonight, however. Chiaki was gnawing away at her food almost constantly because she had realised she had _had no idea how to act in this scenario_ . She didn’t want it to be like how it was when she was ten. Sure, it’d been her who’d organised the night, booked the dinner and got that _other gift_ already, but she still had no idea how one was supposed to celebrate Valentine’s Day. She’d asked Hajime during lunch, but he’d simply shrugged and said that Fuyuhiko was taking him somewhere - he’d never been in a relationship until a few weeks ago, and had _zero_ romantic knowledge. In some ways, he was more clueless and block headed then Chiaki was. So, she’d thrown herself, as she saw it, in the deep end. Sonia was still eating away, so she still had time to-   
  
“So, Chiaki.” Sonia said, swallowing what was in her mouth. “When _did_ you plan all this? You didn’t say, exactly, back in your room.”   
  
“O-Oh!” Chiaki mumbled, trying to find her words. She just felt so out of her element that it felt weird to even talk. “A couple of weeks ago… I-I had some money saved for this, so it wasn’t too hard on my savings.” Sonia nodded, eating another couple of bites.   
It wasn’t fair to Sonia for her to just be silent and wait for questions. Chiaki meant for tonight to show Sonia what Valentine’s Day was, and how she meant to her - no one would have fun just having this awkward gamer sitting across from them, saying nothing.   
  
“Do, um.” Chiaki mumbled. “Does your country have many restaurants, and things like that?” Surprisingly enough, the two of them didn’t really talk about Sonia’s homeland often. Mostly they just had too much on to really talk about it.   
  
A lot of it had to do with avoiding the big question of what’ll happen when Sonia will have to return to her homeland.   
  
Even as Chiaki asked, Sonia’s constant smile dipped even that little bit, even for that fraction of a moment. But then it was back, as if it had never left her angelic face. But it was enough to make Chiaki curse herself.   
  
“I had to open my mouth…” .   
  
“Yes, we indeed do! However, they’re quite different to the establishments here in Japan. Let’s see... “ She tapped a finger on her cheek, as if trying to recall. “For starters, there isn’t a concept of a ‘fancy restaurant’ where I come from.” Chiaki nodded, asking her to continue. “Our country’s economy is strong, and typically all who own such food-based establishments are among the most wealthy. Thus, all major said establishments have a ‘pay-as-you-please’ system - there is not set payment structure for any food in our country, with some outliers of course.”   
  
That just sounded… otherworldly to Chiaki.

“How could it work like that… It’d be like if I could pay whatever I wanted for my video games…” Chiaki trailed off for a second, thinking hard as she frowned. “Though… I guess I’d still pay full price, since that’s what the developers deserve.” Sonia choked a little, giggling as Chiaki mused on her passions.   
  
“It always comes back to games with you, doesn’t it?” Sonia said, sipping some water as she held back further giggles. Chiaki pouted, a little embarrassed with herself for straying from the discussion. Couldn’t she be not like this, just once? Just one night so Sonia wouldn’t have to put up with what she didn’t understand.   
  
She tried to hide it from Sonia, and so far she felt like she had succeeded. Ninety percent of the time, she didn’t have any worries when she was together with Sonia. After all, she was in love with her. Her unassailable optimism and positivity, her endearing wish to expand her knowledge of Japanese culture, and above all, the tender moments they would share when they were alone.   
But then there were moments like this, where Chiaki felt, maturity-wise, so uneducated. How did people in relationships act in moments such as this? When is okay to be romantic in a public setting? How do you know when you’re scoring well in a relationship? How do you know when it’s right to… carry out her gift? Chiaki just didn’t know, friends like Ibuki and Hajime that she trusted certainly didn’t know, and there was no way in heck that Chiaki was going to trust the internet with her problems. At times like this, she just felt so… below Sonia’s level.   
  
“Sorry...” Chiaki mumbled, pulling herself out of her depressing thoughts, which just made Sonia tap the table and shake her head.  
  
“Never be, Chiaki.” Sonia reached out across the table, Chiaki hesitantly following her cue to extend her own. “You’ve been quiet tonight.” Chiaki shrugged a little, not really putting up an argument. “What’s on your mind, sweetheart? Chiaki tried to hide a little a smile, which just made Sonia beam. She _loved_ when Sonia used pet names like that, but she never really liked to admit it. And it usually succeeded in getting something out of her.  
  
“W-Well.” Chiaki glanced around, glad that their table was slightly more isolated then the others, keeping them out of earshot of other diners. Well, that _was_ part of the reason Chiaki had booked this table specifically. “I-I don’t want to spoil the night, it’s fine.” She tried to withdraw her hand, but Sonia tugged her to keep it on hers.  
  
“I don’t think anything you could say could ruin this wonderful, wonderful day.” Sonia flashed a bright smile at her, and Chiaki felt her resolve to hide her worries waver. It always did.  
  
“Are you having fun?” Chiaki mumbled, looking out at the skyline past the window. Sonia raised her eyebrows, confused.  
  
“Of course, Chiaki! I’ve never had food quite like this, before! It’s been a truly enlightening experience!” Chiaki smiled a little at her precious reaction, but it didn’t ease the worries inside her.  
  
“But…” She gripped her skirt, trying to find the right words. “But are you having fun with me, here?”   
Sonia didn’t say anything. She simply tightened her gentle grip on her girlfriend’s hand, something which stopped Chiaki from feeling even worse. Her finger likely stroked the top of Chiaki’s hand, as if trying to soothe her.  
  
“...Why would you ever think I wouldn’t be enjoying myself around you?” Sonia frowned at her love, which made Chiaki avert her gaze. “...Chiaki, tell me, please.” Another moment of silence, before she answered.  
  
“I’m not very… romantic. I guess.” She said shortly, playing with her fork. Sonia frowned even more, worry growing in her eyes. Worry was growing in Chiaki’s mind, as well. She shouldn’t of said anything - it just contributed to ruining the night for her love.  
  
“What are you talking about, you silly rapscallion?” Chiaki couldn’t help but giggle at the word - it seemed every day Sonia learnt a new word to misuse in a sentence. “You booked all this for us? How is that not romantic?” Chiaki shrugged, tapping away as anxiety grew.  
  
“That’s not what I meant…” Chiaki mumbled almost inaudibly.  
  
“Then what did you mean, Chiaki?” Sonia asked her, tightly gripping her hand as she did. The quiet gamer gritted her teeth, deciding she might as well get it over with an ruin it entirely.  
  
“I’m not good enough the Valentine’s Day you wanted.” Chiaki told Sonia, feeling a little sick. “I don’t know how to be romantic, or, i-intimate.” She hated when she felt like this. Normally she was fine, but…  
  
“Chiaki, sweetheart…” It didn’t work this time.  
  
“All I know is that I really, really do love you, Sonia.” It felt liberating to lay out her fears to the girl she cared so much for, because she was so scared about her confusion, but she was far too worried about ruining the day Sonia was so excited for. “...And I really, really want to give everything to you, but I’m just not… good enough at relationship. It’s not like a game…” She trailed off, looking down at her empty plate again. So there it was; she’d laid her worries out, and now it was up to Sonia to react.  
  
Sonia didn’t answer right away; she still had that look of worry on her face, but it was fortified by something else; something more determined. She got out of the chair, making sure Chiaki had left the money for their meal. She was still holding Chiaki’s hand, tugging on it gently.  
  
“Hey.” Her girlfriend looked at her, somewhat confused. “Come on, let’s go outside.” Sonia whispered, winking at her. Chiaki hesitantly nodded, following the blonde beauty out of the restaurant, thanking the staff as they left.  
Rain was beginning to fall outside, a chilly wind beginning to blow. Chiaki shivered slightly, hovering close to Sonia to conserve her warmth.   
  
“You’re a lot more romantic than you think, Chiaki.” Chiaki looked at Sonia, confused. “The others told me Valentine’s Day was nothing akin to the dramas I loved so on the television. I know I always spoke of thinking of great, majestic, romantic gestures, but I know that’s not what it’s about.” She gently slipped her arms around Chiaki’s neck, holding her girlfriend close to her.   
  
“Every day, you do so many things I would class as loving and romantic.” Chiaki looked up at her, frowning as the rain grew slightly heavier.  
  
“A-All we do when we’re together is play video games, when we’re alone. We don’t go on dates, we barely go out…”  
  
“What if I said that I loved ‘just playing video games’ with you?” Sonia replied, a teasing look on her face.  
  
“But it’s just-”  
  
“Gaming is your life, sweetheart.” Her heartbeat rose at the pet name again, but she focused on what Sonia was saying. “I knew that when I met you, and I knew it when I told you I loved you. And you taught me all you knew about video games, to include me in your life. No one’s ever let me in like that before - not in such a personal way.”  
It didn’t sound right, but it was. She’d been too focused on the negatives, when Sonia thought nothing but the positives of Chiaki’s obsession with gaming. Maybe if it was someone else, it would’ve been more of a problem. But Sonia _loved her that much._   
  
“Besides.” Sonia hummed. “You put too much on yourself. You put up with all my crummy J-Dramas, and you’re always willing to switch off your games to let us watch together.”  
  
“I wouldn’t call them ‘crummy’...” Chiaki murmured, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
“Come now, you don’t need to lie to please me…” Sonia giggled.  
  
“N-No, I actually really enjoy them…” There was a long pause between the two girls, before Sonia actually began to laugh hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. Chiaki’s blush grew, but it wasn’t long before she too was giggling much too hard. Sonia held Chiaki ever tighter, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
“I don’t think I can ever let you go, Chiaki!” She laughed again. “I’ll never ever find anyone else who can put up with my J-Dramas obsession!” There, they cuddled in the light rain for a long time. “I love you, so, my stupid little gamer.” Sonia whispered.  
  
“I love you so much, Sonia. Thank you for being here.” Wrapped in Sonia’s arms, Chiaki smiled. Her growing insecurity about her gaming obsession, something she’d never once worried over until she had begun to date Sonia, had finally been patched up. She knew there was more to talk about regarding it, but for now she knew it wouldn’t sink their relationship.

“Thank you for putting your faith in me, Chiaki.” Sonia murmured. “I always want us to be open with each other, no matter what.”  
  
Which made Chiaki think of that...other thing. After all, she had no idea when she’d get the courage to open like this once again. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.   
  
“Whilst we’re talking about… this kind of stuff…” Chiaki mumbled. “Can I ask you something a little more… intimate?” Sonia raised her eyebrows, not entirely sure what she was talking about, but having a pretty good idea of it.   
  
“Of course, hide nothing from me!”

“Are you frustrated we haven’t… gone further than kissing?” Chiaki suddenly said, wondering if she shouldn’t have breached the topic. She almost regretted the words as soon as they came from her mouth, but Sonia just shook her head, letting go enough to look at her.  
  
“You’re the most beautiful, entrancing woman I’ve ever met, Chiaki.” Sonia whispered, grinning, staring right into Chiaki’s eyes. “I’m not going to lie to you and say I haven’t wanted more. But we will reach that point, one day.” Her girlfriend made an odd, deep sound, burying her face in Sonia’s neck again.  
  
_“I don’t deserve her…”_ Chiaki thought, this time not depressively, but more… content. She _didn’t_ deserve Sonia, but here she was, accepting her despite her oddities. Chiaki drummed her fingers on Sonia’s back, making the princess squirm a little bit. A cheeky thought ran through Chiaki’s mind, making her smirk.  
  
“Is it really okay?” She asked, innocently.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart. I’m overjoyed to be with you, always. Even without being physical, that’s all I need.” Sonia smiled purely. It was a smile that made Chiaki grew weak in her knees. She still didn’t feel like she’d given Sonia the Valentine’s Day dinner she wanted, but she could try something else.  
Chiaki smirked at her girlfriend, making Sonia grow confused.  
  
“Can’t we have both?”  
  
Chiaki kissed Sonia, slipping her tongue into her mouth tenderly. The rain again grew in intensity, but they didn’t care. If anything, it simply added to the passion between the two girls. As they kissed, Chiaki’s hands stroked Sonia’s neck, making the blond girl shudder. When they finally broke, Sonia panted a little bit, her eyes wide.  
  
“A-And you say you’re not romantic.” She giggled again, making Chiaki blush. “Aw, don’t be like that~”. Now it was Sonia turn to kiss Chiaki, running a hand through her now very damp hair.  
  
“I guess those ‘crappy’ J-Dramas got one thing right.” Chiaki murmured, smiling warmly at her girlfriend. “Kissing in the rain is much more amazing then otherwise.” And then the two girls collapsed into giggling, just as the rain went from a normal shower to an absolute downpour. As they went from giggling in the rain to drenched to the bone, Chiaki stared at her soaked girlfriend. With the acceptance of her worries, the love they had shared, their passionate kiss, and now the image of Sonia’s dress melting to her body, Chiaki knew she wanted to take that step - give herself, heart and soul, to Sonia. 

“We should go back!” Sonia half had to yell over the pouring rain, and to get through to the dazed Chiaki. She broke out of her trance and nodded, giggling as they grew more and more wet. They didn’t wait around - thank God the Academy was only a few blocks away. The two girls ran through the streets, their hands clutching tightly. There was nothing else, to the two of them in that moment. The rain, the dark city, and the two of them. Nothing but love, and passion, and longing.   
As they reached the gates of the Academy, sprinting in, they passed two individuals walking the other way, sharing an umbrella. They didn’t stop to see who it was, but the couple turned and watched as the gamer and the princess disappeared into the women’s dorm.   
  
“I-I-I hope they don’t get a cold…” Mikan stuttered, continuing to walk as she glanced back.

“They’ll be fine, Mikan!” Ibuki laughed. “The heat of their passionate, burning love will warm them for all time.”  
  
“...You’re really warm, Ibuki.”  
  
“Same reason, Mikan~”  
  
"Awwwwww."

* * *

 

The two teenagers stepped back into Chiaki’s dorm room, dripping wet and out of breath. Taking off their shoes, Sonia sighed, looking down at herself.  
  
“Weather said nothing about rain tonight!” Sonia swore. “Bloody hell.”   
  
“More like ‘rainy hell’.” Chiaki murmured, wringing a bit of water out of her skirt. “Do you want to borrow some clothes, to stay over in?” Sonia’s eyes lit up, practically dancing over to her side.   
  
“Oh, thank you sweetheart!” Sonia wrapped her arms around Chiaki again, but this time she just jokingly groaned and pushed her away.   
  
“You’re soaked, Sonia.”   
  
“You’re not much better, Chiaki.” Chiaki pouted and shoved a faded Donkey Kong shirt and some shorts into Sonia’s hands, pointing at the bathroom.   
  
“Get changed, I’ll go in after you.” Sonia poked her tongue out, kissing her on the cheek.   
  
“You could join me~” Sonia teased as she stepped into the bathroom.   
  
“Shouldn’t be impatient…” Chiaki mused, making Sonia turn before closing the door.   
  
“What?”   
  
“N-Nothing.” Sonia pouted and shut the door, leaving Chiaki alone. The gamer confirmed this, and turned to her desk, pulling a small box out. Opening it up, she confirmed the special ‘articles of clothing’ she’d purchased for tonight were still where she left them.   
  
Sonia shouldn’t be impatient, since she had mere minutes to wait before the night really began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter, Sonia and Chiaki share a very special evening!


	3. A Love like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki takes a chance and gives everything that she is to Sonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, -this- is why the story is really rated Explicit. Enjoy!

“So, what did you have in mind for the rest of the evening, Chiaki?” Sonia asked loudly, lying on her back on her love’s bed as Chiaki herself got changed in the bathroom. The clothes Chiaki had gave her were a little on the small size, but not to the point of discomfort - either way, it was just sort of fun to be wearing clothes Chiaki owned.  
  
“Um, I’m not sure… I suppose.” She called uncertainty from beyond the door. “What would you like to do?” _“At least I’ll have a backup plan if she’s not in the mood.”_ Though, looking down at what she was wearing, or what little she was wearing, she doubted that would be the case.   
  
“Oh, I’m content with whatever you wish to do! Perhaps continuing one of our many playthroughs?” Chiaki smiled to herself as she finished ‘dressing’. Games with Sonia sounded fun, but… Maybe not tonight. Throwing on another layer of clothing, Chiaki exited the bathroom to rejoin her girlfriend.

“Oh, how adorable!” Sonia’s eyes practically went heart-shaped as her eyes fell upon Chiaki. She’d put on a big, fluffy green robe that was a least a size too big for her, it’s sleeves draping over her hands and the robe itself falling to just above her knees. Considering the relative chilliness of the room, she probably should’ve put on some socks or pants, but they’d just get in the way of her plans.  
  
“It’s the most toasty thing I own, I think.” Chiaki mumbled as she sat next to Sonia, who propped her head up long enough so she could lay her head on her girlfriend’s legs. Sonia made a weird face for a moment, as her head touched Chiaki’s hair.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Your hair is still damp. You’re cold.” Chiaki couldn’t do much but shrug - she did feel cold, but Sonia was rapidly changing that.   
  
“Anyway, which of my games were you most interested in playing?” Sonia’s face went all scrunched up, in a powerful attempt to remember what the heck the names of Chiaki’s games actually were. She never really got them right, but it never failed to make Chiaki fall into a fit.   
  
“...Hmm…” Sonia hummed as she thought hard. “Sky Wolf Journey?” Chiaki almost choked from the noise she made as Sonia got every word in the title wrong.   
  
“D-Do you mean ‘Star Fox Adventures?” Chiaki said, trying with all her might not to laugh at Sonia.   
  
“O-Of course! I was simply testing you!” She averted her gaze, her cheeks growing pink. “Star Wolf Journey still sounds like a thrilling game, though!” Chiaki giggled a bit at that, but nodding regardless.   
  
“I always liked Star Wolf more than Star Fox anyway, so I’d really like to have a game focusing on him.” She seemed to zone out a little more, Sonia smiling warmly as Chiaki went to her natural state. “Though, Star Wolf has nothing on Falco. He’s always been my favourite character in the games, ever since I was little, but-” She went on like this for a few minutes, her girlfriend hanging on her every word.   
  
“Sorry.” There was that little pang of anxiety, that always flared up when she ranted like that to Sonia, despite all that Sonia had told her less than an hour ago. But then it was gone, snuffed out, as Sonia shook her head and smiled, sitting up as she did so.   
  
“Don’t be, sweetheart.” She ran a hand over her love’s cheek, Chiaki closing her eyes as her fingers trailed across her face. “You’re most beautiful when you’re expressing what you love.” Chiaki flushed red, looking away out of embarrassment at Sonia’s sappyness.   
  
“Well, you don’t have to try to look good, Sonia.” Chiaki looked up and down her girlfriend, dressed in her old clothes. She had just grabbed them at random, but on closer inspection the Donkey Kong shirt she’d grabbed was absolutely too small for the princess - stretching even slightly exposed plenty of Sonia’s smooth belly, and her ample breasts strained against the old fabric. Chiaki felt her heart rate rise, her eyes lingering on her chest for probably a bit too long.   
  
If she was going to get so flustered at the sight of Sonia (mostly) clothed, how was she going to handle if they went further?   
  
“Now, I know how heavenly you think I look, but my eyes _are_ up here!” Chiaki went even redder and looked back at Sonia, but yet being unable to hide a smile.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Sorry, I simply had to say it - it was too golden an opportunity.” Sonia giggled a bit, her face growing red as she continued. “Though, it’s slightly ironic, considering I’m guilty of the same crime…” Chiaki narrowed her eyes, confused, when she glanced down and realised the robe was showing quite a bit more cleavage then she realised.   
  
“Oh.” Chiaki mumbled. “Oh!.” Chiaki gripped the robe, pulling it tighter around her to hide her chest.   
  
“Aww, blast.” Sonia groaned jokingly, still stroking Chiaki’s cheek tenderly. “It _was_ a nice view.” Chiaki couldn’t help but smile at Sonia’s gawdy remarks, holding her free hand tightly as they inched closer to one another. Chiaki felt her fears flare up,but slowly, she let go of the robe, giving Sonia back the view she had grew so fond of. Her girlfriend looked rather surprised at the reaction.

“Oh, Chiaki, you don’t have to-”  
  
“No.” She murmured, almost like she was trying to convince herself.”I… I want to.” And then she lent over and kissed Sonia lightly, her hands slipping around her girlfriend’s neck, even as Sonia’s fingers descended from Chiaki’s cheek, dropping to her neck and collarbone, Chiaki’s hand’s gripping Sonia’s neck a little more tightly as she did so. She slipped away, Sonia’s eyebrows raising with playfulness   
“What’s gotten into you?” She murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of Chiaki’s face. It was clear she was doing her best to look her in the eyes - but every now and then, her eyes would drop to her prominently displayed chest. “Y-You’re not normally so… forthcoming.” Chiaki giggled a little, kissing Sonia lightly again.   
  
“W-Well.” Chiaki look a little embarrassed as she broke away. “I know how much you’ve wanted to… go further in our relationship.”   
  
“I told you earlier, I really don’t-” Chiaki literally put a finger to Sonia’s lips, smiling as she continued. 

“I know… but we both know how much you want… for us to make love.” Sonia’s face went bright red, yet unable to take her eyes off Chiaki. “A-And I know I’ve told you I was too unsure of myself to do that last time you asked. But in the last few weeks, I’ve been having dreams about you, Sonia.” Now it was Chiaki’s turn to go scarlet, the memory of those dreams coming into her head. The moment she was aiming for was coming up, but now at the crucial time, those nerves were coming back. That, and a ravenous heat that began to circulate across her body. “Sonia… I can’t get you out of my mind. Not like the other times.” Both girls were breathing heavier, their passion growing as Chiaki confessed her desires.   
  
“Chiaki…” Sonia murmured, her hand rubbing her collarbone in circles, simply serving to make Chiaki more hot and bothered.   
  
“Sonia… I’m still more than a little nervous about being so intimate. I’m so scared of being bad, and not good enough for you, but…” She bit her lip, trying to find the words. “But, I’m just so…”   
Sonia reached up and gripped one of Chiaki’s hands that were at her neck, locking eyes with the love of her life. “I promise you, you can be honest with me. No matter what, I’ll still love you.” And then it was like an instant slideshow in her mind. The day they started dating. Their first kiss. The day at the beach. Sonia in the rain. The dreams. The dreams.   
  
“Sonia…” Chiaki’s face was mere centimetres from Sonia’s. “ _I’m just always so horny around you.”_ And that seemed to flick the switch for the both of them. The next thing either of the girl’s knew, their minds replaced by this incessant, burning need for physical contact, their faces were mushed together, locked in a passionate, alluring kiss that sent waves through their bodies. Sonia grew a little too excited, and accidentally toppled on top of Chiaki, kissing all the while. In fact, they barely noticed - Chiaki wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her, trying to get every bit of Sonia she could at this moment.   
  
Chiaki was so engrossed in the kiss, her mind fixated on Sonia’s tongue in her mouth, that she didn’t notice Sonia’s hands wandering above and beyond her legs, seeking her torso. Reaching under the robe, expecting to find Chiaki’s pajamas, she simply found the soft feeling of her stomach. And in her surprise and speed of withdrawing her wandering hands, the tie of the robe came undone, Chiaki’s garment falling open revealing what little lay underneath.  
  
So many thoughts ran through Sonia’s mind. For starters, even though she had never seen Chiaki in her underwear, she was practically certain she didn’t want underclothes such as this. The shiny, smooth red lingerie that was all she wearing beneath her fluffy robe looked high-class, alluring, and made the blonde princess weak in a variety of places. _Feeling weak_ was also the largest understatement in the history of her life. It took all her self control not to simply take Chiaki there in that moment. Her eyes lingered on Chiaki’s breasts, barely contained, but by her own moral limits, Sonia refrained from giving in to her base desires, even as her hands still stroked delicately at Chiaki’s soft stomach. Chiaki simply lay on her back, her eyes wide open as her preparations were laid bare, her limbs spread out as Sonia sat, her jaw practically hitting the bed.   
  
“C-Chiaki…!” Sonia gasped, still stroking at her belly. “D-Did you…?’

‘H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Sonia.” Chiaki smiled, running a finger down her own body half awkwardly, half alluringly. “Looks like I’m your present tonight.” Sonia was so speechless, Chiaki began to wonder if her sexy surprise had knocked her out cold. Slowly, as if her body was on fire, Sonia’s hands listlessly began to roam Chiaki’s body, moving from her belly to her ribs, wordlessly exploring her body. Her girlfriend could do little but squirm under those devilish hands, feeling the passion inside her body be stoked beyond measure. All she could do was stretch out her body, giving her love more avenues to caress.   
“It’s not fair…” Sonia murmured, withdrawing her hands from Chiaki’s body. Chiaki simply could do little but groan, sluggishly reaching out for Sonia’s fingers.

“W-What isn’t fair…?” Chiaki murmured, grasping one of Sonia’s hands to urge them back. Sonia didn’t reply, simply choosing to clamber on top of Chiaki’s body, straddling her. Her girlfriend looked back at her with her big, wide eyes, feeling excitement as their bodies met.   
  
“You planned all this, didn’t you?” Sonia whispered, leaning down until she was mere centimetres from Chiaki’s face. “Dressing in such a exciting manner, getting me into your clothes, taking me to such a wonderful dinner.” Her hands were back, caressing her pink cheeks lovingly. “It’s not fair…~” She whispered again.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
Sonia grinned at her, her hands sliding down to her shoulders to slip the robe from her body.   
  
“It’s not fair how horny you’ve made me~” And then Sonia’s lips were upon her own, Chiaki moaning softly as Sonia’s hands gripped her breasts tenderly, their owner gripping her the sheets suddenly.

“Are you okay?” Sonia murmured, retracting her arms from Chiaki’s chest, a look of concern falling over her face. Though, she was more then surprised by her ove’s reaction.  
  
Chiaki gripped Sonia’s arms, flipping her over and reversing their positions, Chiaki now sitting upon Sonia’s stomach, the robe now gone from her body. Now it was Chiaki’s turn to lean down and stroke Sonia’s cheek, even now already lightly moaning from her state of arousal.   
  
“Do you t-trust me?” Chiaki whispered, still slightly nervous about what was about to happen. “Tell me if you want to stop…” Sonia smiled as Chiaki lay a light kiss on her lips, before kissing down her neck lightly.   
  
“I t-trust you...oh.” Sonia moaned as Chiaki trailed kisses down her neck. “You could take me right now, if you wanted.” Chiaki gripped her cheek a little tightly, a cheeky smile running across her face.   
  
“That comes soon. For now, let’s start small…” And by small, that mean clambering Sonia’s body, her fingers running from neck, to breasts to stomach to thighs, before lightly tugging the shorts from Sonia’s frame, depositing them on the floor. Sonia lifted her head up a little to see what Chiaki was up to, before falling back as Chiaki’s teeth sunk into her leg, a light groan escaping from her mouth. The bites and nibbles continued up her legs, across her inner thighs, though a noise of disappointment escaped from Sonia as she bypassed her aching core.   
  
“You can’t having everything right away…” Chiaki whispered, resuming her biting and Sonia’s soft stomach, her girlfriend’s quiet moans starting up again as Chiaki slowly and frustratingly raised her shirt, centimetre by centimetre, before that too was gone, thrown to the floor. Sonia’s panting grew louder, the feeling of Chiaki’s teeth in her flesh sending tingles down her body, slipping her arms around Chiaki’s neck to bring her close to kiss her again deeply, her tongue slipping into Chiaki’s mouth as a symptom of the need coursing through her. Her fingers raked at her love’s back, Chiaki’s fingers scratching at her ribs, sending Sonia into a wriggling mess.   
  
“I feel as if my brain is going to ooze out of me…” Sonia groaned, not even caring how dumb and unappealing that sounded - not that Chiaki really cared. She simply giggled, sitting up a little as Sonia groaned again, her hands trying to pull her back down.   
  
“Don’t be selfish~” Chiaki whispered, finally finding her confidence in this situation. “I’ll take care of you properly~.” She gripped at Sonia’s wrists with one hand, lightly pinning her to the bed, Sonia’s eyes going wide as she was held down.   
  
“O-O-Oh my…” Sonia groaned as Chiaki’s other hand snaked behind her back, unclipping her bra with a single motion.   
  
Sonia, despite the pure _lust_ clouding her every sense, could see the downright _horny_ look in Chiaki’s eyes as her breasts were unbound. Whilst not holding a candle to Chiaki’s chest, Sonia’s ample features were nothing to sneeze at. Throwing the undergarment to the side, Chiaki lightly stroked Sonia’s features, still holding her wrists to the bed, making the princess writhe even from the light touch, prompting her to go further. The kneading of her breast, coupled with her restrained hands, was enough almost send Sonia over the edge. It just wasn’t enough - it felt like her vagina was on fire, but there just wasn’t any pressure on it. So she was simply left to flounder as Chiaki toyed with her, her hand on one breast as Chiaki nibbled at the other. Sonia’s moans grew louder and louder, shaking as she hammered at the wall that prevented her release.   
  
Not that she really tried to break Chiaki’s grip. Nothing was making her more aroused then Chiaki restraining her.

  
Finally,almost disappointed, Chiaki released her grip of Sonia’s hands, making the princess grip her back, holding her against her. Despite that, despite Sonia’s desperate moans, Chiaki’s pulled away, her fingers falling to her waist to remove Sonia’s last article of clothing, that same look of pure lust falling over her eyes once more.   
  
“Sonia…” Chiaki breathed, her hand finding her love’s.”   
  
“Y-Y-Yes, sweetheart?” Sonia moaned, holding her tightly as if she’d vanish if she let go.   
  
“I’m glad I’m doing this with you, for the first time.” Their eyes met, a moment of pure, loving clarity between the two girls that was again replaced by sheer longing and need. Chiaki planted her lips on Sonia’s again, an explosion of warmth between the two as Sonia now lay naked before her girlfriend, feeling herself literally dripping with anticipation.

It was funny - she was sure during her first time she’d been embarrassed and being exposed in such a way, but Sonia felt none of that. She felt so safe in Chiaki’s hands, even with the hungering look of desire that grew with each passing moment. This whole time, her body was getting hotter, and hotter, all concentrated in the one place Chiaki hadn’t decided to touch. But it was getting to the point that Sonia _needed_ that kind of touch, else she felt like build-up of pleasure would literally make her explode. Without even really thinking about it, her own hand trailed down to stroke gently at her nether regions, to relieve it even just a little. Part of her wanted Chiaki to restrain her again, to pull her away from her greatest need.   
  
“U-Um.” Chiaki said, as Sonia’s hand caressed her own thigh. “C-Could you leave that to me? I-I want to be the one to make you...feel good.” Despite conflicting feelings, both disappointing and simply thrilling, Sonia relented and moved her hand away from the focus of her needs, leaving her to stew in her own desires. It was just like her sexy dreams - bound to a bed, as Chiaki teased her endlessly. Well, in some ways it was even more steamy then her dreams, but Sonia _needed_ it. She eyed Chiaki’s own breasts hungrily as she began to trail kisses down Sonia’s stomach once, before the princess reached out and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground - Chiaki sat up in surprise, letting her assets shine.   
  
At that moment, Sonia was certain that she’d never been more aroused or needy then when she looked at Chiaki. She felt herself grow wet, her own body feel like it was literally fire.   
  
“You’re a goddess.” Sonia simply said, making Chiaki turn scarlet in embarrassment and actual confusion. Sonia’s hand gripped Chiaki’s hips, trailing up her ribs as the gamer supported her arms on Sonia’s stomach.   
  
“Don’t be silly, I’m just… me! Y-You’re the one making me… like this.” Chiaki answered, giggling at Sonia’s over-the-top comment. Now it was Sonia’s turn to pout, raking her nails lightly over Chiaki’s ribs in a way that turned her giggles to quiet gasps..   
  
“You’re the one who started all this, turning me into a puddle and all.” Sonia realised that sounded a lot stupider when said out loud, but she ran with it. “With such a perfect physique, I simply can’t… I just… Oh, _heck_ , I must _have you,_ Chiaki!” And then she squeezed Chiaki’s breasts, probably a little harder then she intended, making her girlfriend moan louder then either of them had this entire night. Despite the focus on Sonia’s pleasure so far in the night, Chiaki seemed pretty pent up herself.  Chiaki clapped her hands over her mouth praying no one had heard, but Sonia could not be stopped. She kneaded the chest of the girl straddling her, tugging gently at them in every way she knew to give her every kind of pleasure she could. She briefly ran a finger over the mole that decorated her girlfriend’s breast, always an alternate source of attraction to the horny princess.   
Chiaki’s moans continued beneath her clasped hands,trying to hold back the torrent of pleasure building inside her. Her hands ran down her own body, down her ribs and stomach, stopping ever so briefly at her hips, as if hesitating. But then, with a light flick of her nipples, Chiaki bucked her hips and gave off an even louder moan, and as if she had no control over her hand, slid them inside her underwear and began to pleasure herself.   
  
If Sonia had been doing the same, she would have finished right there and then. She really was becoming more and more a slave to her desires. It took all of her self control not to just take Chiaki then and there, but she loved her so, and she wanted to let Chiaki control the pace of the encounter.   
  
“Chiaki…” Sonia moaned, gripping the edge of the bed in a vain attempt to calm down. As in answer, Chiaki lent back down on Sonia to kiss her again, the princess throwing her arms around her back to hold her tightly as he could without hurting her, and then some. The two girls became more wild, hands grabbing whatever they could reach, lips going for ears, and breasts pressed against one another, all undercut by the constants noises of desire that came uninterrupted from the two from them. As their aggressive cuddling and fondling went on, without meaning to, Chiaki brought her legs up between Sonia’s legs, lightly pressing against the one pace that required the most need.   
  
Sonia’s eyes went wide as she moaned into Chiaki’s neck, digging her fingers into Chiaki’s back. Chiaki quickly broke away, her eyes worried, albeit still clouded with desire from her masturbation.   
“D-Did I hurt you? Sonia?” Sonia stared at her and shook her head. Chiaki moved her leg away, which made Sonia wriggle and slide down the bed slightly to get that pressure again that was so maddeningly wonderful.   
  
“No, no, no.” Sonia murmured dazedly. “It’s good, so good. I love it.” Sonia was the one who always wanted to have sex with Chiaki, but now that it was actually happening, it was the one with zero experience that had her under her thumb. “Please, touch me, I think I might actually explode if you keep teasing me.” Chiaki looked a little confused, and more then a little embarrassed about how good she was making Sonia feel, but after a hot second she nodded, leaning down to kiss Sonia’s ear lightly. For the briefest, fraction of a moment, a funny look passed over the gamer’s face, but then it was gone as her hot breath was on Sonia’s neck.   
  
“I-I’ll do my best, if you’ll repay it in kind~”. Sonia could only respond with a moan as Chiaki trailed kisses down her body, paying proper attention to her neck, breasts, stomach, and thighs as she reached each of them. A moment later, Sonia lay naked on the bed, spread out and at the mercy of the nervous girl between her legs. Chiaki ran a finger lightly over her inner thigh, making Sonia quiver with anticipation.   
  
“Please~.” Sonia gasped. And there it was - Chiaki’s fingers trailed over her clitoras and there were no more thoughts within her mind, sans a few base emotions. Love, lust, _need_ . Chiaki’s touches were light, almost hesitant, but they were enough to drown Sonia in the maelstrom of desire. She prayed the walls were thick enough to conceal her loud moans, which were closer to screams at this point. She could hear Chiaki too, moaning softly as played with herself as Sonia’s release grew closer and closer. The assault on her vagina ceased ever so briefly, making Sonia look up with a look of almost betrayal, but then she was on her back once more, writhing in pleasure as the tender caresses were replaced by a finger deep inside her.   
  
It was too much. Her mind was going blank as Chiaki thrust her fingers in and out of her, pushing her ever closer to what would be the most glorious orgasm of her life. A second finger joined the first, making Sonia arch her body. How in the seven hells was Chiaki so good at this? As far she knew, she’d had no experience in sexual matters. She threw these thoughts from her mind as her breathing became laboured, her heart rate growing as that wonderful, wonderful moment finally drew near. She reached out and grasped Chiaki’s free hand, holding it tightly as she awaited the moment she finally…

  
… … … … … ...   
  
Nothing happened. Well, besides Chiaki withdrawing her fingers from within her, clambering away from her groin to lie alluringly next to the sex-starved princess. She had that look again that Sonia had glimpsed before, a warm, cheeky smile stretching across her face.   
  
“I’m glad you loved that, so, Sonia.” Chiaki leant over to kiss her, making Sonia moan just from that.   
  
“Y-You’re awful, Chiaki. W-Why would you do that?” Sonia, almost without thinking, ran a hand down her body, reaching for that release that she so badly carved. Chiaki simply met the hand on her stomach, gripping it tightly as she smiled that teasing smile.   
  
“I-I thought it would, um, be n-nice to f-finish… together?” Chiaki mumbled, looking a little embarrassed despite her smile. Sonia heart began to beat faster again, not being able to hold back the loving smile that spread over her face.   
  
“You should have told me from the start!” Sonia pouted, moving her hips back and forth needfully. “I-I wouldn’t be so, so… well, _horny_ if you had!” She wasn’t remotely upset, especially since it was what Chiaki had wanted.   
  
“W-Well, there was that…” Chiaki murmured. “But I wanted to see what you were like stuck at your limit~” Okay, now Sonia was a tiiiiiny bit annoyed.   
  
“You’re awful.” Sonia pouted, making Chiaki giggle. “You’re awful, but I love you.” Chiaki gripped her hand even tighter, nodding. “I’ve been stuck at my limit for ten minutes now, anyway.” She pouted.   
  
“Yeah. I love you so, Sonia. S-So…” Lifting up her legs, Chiaki finally undressed her last piece of clothing, leaving herself bare for Sonia. “I-I’m all yours. Always.” She still seemed nervous, but Sonia could see the trust lit up in her eyes. Chiaki’s free hand returned to their between her thighs, giving off a soft moan as Sonia’s eyes drank in every facet of Chiaki's naked glory.   
  
“ _Please.”_ Chiaki moaned, sending a thrill down Sonia’s spine. “ _Have me._ ” And that was all the instruction Sonia needed   
  
Half a second and it was Sonia turn to be upon Chiaki, kissing her from neck to thigh. It was Chiaki’s turn to groan, and moan, and lightly scream as every part of her screamed out in need. Finally, Sonia’s sat between her legs, fingers dancing over her legs. Chiaki gripped at her own breasts, simply elevating her pleasure and giving a _lot_ of encouragement to the lusty princess about to take her.   
And then Sonia’s tongue was upon her vagina, and Chiaki thought no more. There was nothing else in the world beside what was happening now. No Earth, no Hope’s Peak. No class, no one else. Hell, there weren’t even video games anymore. All that mattered right now was the feeling of Sonia’s tongue on her clit, the hands grabbing at her hips, and the feeling of burning warmth that spread from head to toe, growing with each passing moment. This was _nothing_ like the scant times she’d explored her body, no, this was far, far better than anything she could possibly imagine. As she had pleasured Sonia, Chiaki had felt her fingers had been clumsy and inexperienced, but now, she paled in comparison. Her hands locked behind Sonia’s head, pulling her tighter against her. One of Sonia’s hands slipped away from her hips, even as she licked away, slipping it inside her. Chiaki didn’t even hold back the scream, her legs slipping over Sonia’s shoulders as her thighs tightened around her head. It was close, it wa so, so close, but she couldn’t finish yet. No, every since she decided she was ready, she knew how she wanted her first time with Sonia to end.   
  
“So, So, So-ni-a…” Chiaki gasped, gripping at Sonia’s shoulders. “S-Stop for a sec.” Sonia stopped licking, withdrawing her fingers, giving Chiaki a feeling of incredible emptiness inside herself. There was nothing but love and desire in Sonia’s eyes now, and she now knew that they were both and the end of their tethers. Her face was scarlet, almost embarrassingly so, but Chiaki didn’t care. She trusted Sonia, and she wanted her more than anything else.   
  
“K-Kiss me.” Chiaki moaned, and she didn’t need to ask twice. Sonia arms were around her neck in a heartbeat, their lips smashed together in the most erotic kiss they’d ever had. Chiaki’s hands were locked around Sonia’s waist, drinking in the warmth of her girlfriend as her senses went into overdrive.   
  
“I love you, I love you, I love you so much~” Chiaki groaned, her hands sliding down Sonia’s stomach.   
  
“I’ve always felt the same, my love. I don’t… think I’ve ever loved you more than this wonderful evening.” Sonia panted a reply, one of her own hands mimicking Chiaki’s.Their hands reached each the focus of each other’s need at the same time, rubbing, stroking, slipping inside one another, making the couple moan and groan and scream into each other’s mouths.   
  
“My goodness…” Sonia moaned. “I don’t… think I can…” The denial of her orgasm had pushed Sonia to brink, and finally, like the light at the end of a long tunnel, she was finally reaching it.   
  
“Finish me,, please, Sonia.” As Sonia rubbed Chiaki’s clitoras, Chiaki met this with slipping a finger within Sonia, and that was all that was needed to push them over the edge. Like electricity powering their forms, their bodies collapsed even further towards each other, their bodies wrapped around each innately. The pleasure felt by the two girls hit overdrive, and finally the two young lovers fell into another bout of mad kissing as they simultaneously orgasmed, sceaming into each other as wave after wave of ecstasy ran over themselves. Finally, after what seemed at the same time an eternity, and far too short a time, all undercut by a constant activity of lovemaking, their orgasms faded and the two girls were left side by side, panting into each others necks, wide eyes staring into one another.   


“...” Chiaki breathed loudly as she stared at her lover, wriggling a little as Sonia’s fingers exited her.  
  
“...” Sonia stared back, smiling cheekily as she gave Chiaki’s clit another light flick, making the teenager writhe.   
  
“T-Too much.” Chiaki murmured, her hand sliding behind Sonia’s to absent-mindedly stroke at her behind. “N-Nice, but t-too much good.” Sonia giggled, but nodded, placing her forehead against Chiaki.   
  
“I mean this kindly, Chiaki, but I never thought you had this in you.” Chiaki laughed nervously, touching Sonia’s cheek with her other hand.   
  
“I wanted this… for a while now.” Chiaki admitted, basking in the warmth of Sonia’s naked form. “I’ve been so far removed from being romantic my entire life… I just didn’t know how to process what I wanted.That’s why…” She looked a little down. “That’s why I turned you down last month, when you wanted to have sex.”   
  
“I never minded. You know that.” Sonia whispered, stroking her hair gently.   
  
“I know.” Chiaki said, looking more determined. “I wanted to do this for you, but most of all, with understanding how I felt about being like this, and the dreams I’ve been having… I did this a little selfishly, honestly.”   
  
“ _Oooh.”_ Sonia murmured, grinning. “You had dreams like that?” She did not admit to Chiaki the dreams _she’d_ been having - the contents and desires held in those would, however, absolutely be applied in future lovemaking sessions.   
  
“H-How can I not, when I’m with you?” Chiaki smiled, burying her face in Sonia’s chest. “...” She held her girlfriend tightly, but before long, she was tapping nervously at her back - a classic example of Chiaki’s anxiety behaviour. Sonia held her for a few minutes, before slipping away to look at her.   
  
“What’s worrying you, my sweetheart?” Sonia smiled, stroking her cheek.   
  
“...One day, we’ll have to stop this, won’t we?” Sonia looked confused, not understanding her thinking. “One day, you’ll have to go home, won’t you?”   
_  
Ah, so that’s worrying her again, isn’t it? _ Sonia didn’t frown, or grow sad. She simply gave her love of her life the tightest hug she could possibly give, drowning the teenager in her wholesome warmth.   
  
“There is still over a year and a half before we can even consider this.” She whispered, staring at Chiaki. “But I promise you.” Sonia grinned. “ _My girl. My main squeeze.”_ Her over-the-top remarks, usually unintentional, here very intentional, forced the downcast Chiaki into a fit of laughter. “No matter what it takes, I will not leave you. I don’t know how…” Sonia stroked her cheek. “No matter what I have to do…” She danced her fingers across her back. “I will _not leave you, okay_ ?” And that was enough. Chiaki smiled that warm smile that sent happy tingles through Sonia’s body, and the mood passed, the two girls clambering under a blanket as they lay in silence.   
  
“Now,I have a question for you…” Sonia grinned, running a hand over Chiaki’s chest, circling her mole absent-mindedly. “Where _did_ you get that lingerie from?” Her eyes lit up as she remembered how her girlfriend had looked in the underwear, excitement returning at her groin. Chiaki looked a little embarrassed, but obviously happy with the attention she was getting about it.   
  
“U-Um, well… I confided to M-Mikan about my plans, since I needed some… unrelated advice. And she told me if I wanted to make a _big_ impact during sex, I should go to this lingerie store she frequents,so she took me there…”   
  
“M-Mikan took you…?” Sonia shook her head, knowing she should keep that to herself. “Anyway, you looked absolutely _divine_ in those undergarments, I simply must have a set of my own!” She grinned at Chiaki, the red spreading across her face as her own mental image of Sonia formed. “Perhaps this weekend, if we’re free, we can have a little day to ourself…” Her fingers crept across Chiaki again, before planting another kiss on Chiaki’s lips.   
  
“That sounds… really hot, actually.” Chiaki’s blatant honesty made the princess giggle, before they continued to kiss passionately. She was glad Chiaki was onboard with another day like this - she had a lot of feelings from those dreams she wanted to have an outlet for.

  
And if tonight was any indication, she’d have a long, long future of expressing these feelings with the love of her life, the girl of her dreams, Chiaki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
